Dialysis is a treatment used to support a patient with insufficient renal function. The two principal dialysis methods are hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis.
During hemodialysis (“HD”), the patient's blood is passed through a dialyzer of a dialysis machine while also passing dialysate through the dialyzer. A semi-permeable membrane in the dialyzer separates the blood from the dialysate within the dialyzer and allows diffusion and osmosis exchanges to take place between the dialysate and the blood stream. These exchanges across the membrane result in the removal of waste products, including solutes like urea and creatinine, from the blood. These exchanges also regulate the levels of other substances, such as sodium and water, in the blood. In this way, the dialysis machine acts as an artificial kidney for cleansing the blood.
During peritoneal dialysis (“PD”), a patient's peritoneal cavity is periodically infused with dialysate. The membranous lining of the patient's peritoneum acts as a natural semi-permeable membrane that allows diffusion and osmosis exchanges to take place between the solution and the blood stream. These exchanges across the patient's peritoneum, like the continuous exchange across the dialyzer in HD, result in the removal of waste products, including solutes like urea and creatinine, from the blood, and regulate the levels of other substances, such as sodium and water, in the blood.
Many PD machines are designed to automatically infuse, dwell, and drain dialysate to and from the patient's peritoneal cavity. The treatment typically lasts for several hours, often beginning with an initial drain cycle to empty the peritoneal cavity of used or spent dialysate. The sequence then proceeds through the succession of fill, dwell, and drain phases that follow one after the other. Each phase is called a cycle.